Te entregaste a mi Por Amor
by Luna Andrew
Summary: Pasaron 25 años ES 1941 Candy tiene 34 años y Terry 35 Octubre Un extraño encuentro cambia la vida de los 2 Amantes Podran porfin estar juntos?
1. Chapter 1

Te entregaste a mi Por amor

Prologo:

Este es mi Primer Fanfic de Candy Les prometo Un final Feliz espero que les guste que la sigan y que pasen un buen rato

Nota: Los personajes No son Míos son de Mizuki E igarashi

Pero la historia es nada menos que mi propia imaginación

Incluire Fechas ¡Que lo disfruten!

No se les olvide comentar y darme su opinión si tienen ideas por favor díganmelas y veremos si me gustan les pondré crédito s y un agradecimiento

A ninguna persona se le permite tomar este fic sin Previa autorización

Introducción:

Han pasado ya 25 años después de aquel picnic en el hogar Candy Tiene : 34 Años y Terry: 35 Los 2 siguen sus vidas pero el destino les tiene preparado otra jugada para unirlos

Porque ellos lo que necesitaban era reforzar su amor y madurar

Es octubre y el frio empieza a hacer aparición un extraño encuentro Hace que todo cambie

Capitulo 1: ERES TU CANDY?

OCTUBRE

13 DE OCTUBRE DE 1941

New York

Un hombre castaño con pelo largo camina por las calles de New York pensativo y sin saber a donde se dirige.

El pasado lo agobia en su mente . Que será de ella? Pregunta mil y un veces en su cabeza

A unas Calles de ahí Una chica Rubia con el cabello a la cintura ligeramente planchado y con un bello tocado La piel Blanca los ojos Azules su figura empezando a tomar la de una adolescente y con unas bellas pestañas cautivadoras . Mejillas rosadas y con pecas Muchas pecas

Vestida elegantemente con un abrigo rosa 5 centímetros arriba de la rodilla Y Escarcha en la parte inferior Y con botas

Se veía muy triste absorta en sus pensamientos no veía a donde iba solo caminaba pensando : Quien será? Que será de el? Porque nos dejo?

En eso ella choco Con alguien los 2 quedaron en el suelo

-¡AUCH!- Exclamo ella frotándose la frente

-Perdone no la vi déjeme ayudarla-

El la agarro de su delicada mano y la ayudo a ponerse de pie

-Gracias no se preocupe perdóneme a mi también yo tampoco lo vi

Ella se sacudía, El la miraba Sera ella?

Terminándose de sacudir ella le tendió la mano y el le respondió al saludo y se atrevió a hablar

-Disculpe, Tiene 34 años?

-¡¿Qué?¡- pregunto desconcertada- Me veo tan vieja?

El se asombro la observo un poco mas se parecía tanto su dulce voz su manera de expresarse el cuerpo el cabello ¡Sus Pecas¡ Pero ella tenia los ojos azules además su cuerpo iba tomando la figura de una adolescente además a ella nunca le gusto Arreglarse tanto en ella veía algo de le Algo de su madre de su padre de ella de su familia y rasgos que no identificaba

-Perdóneme¡ Cuantos años tiene?

-12 enserio me veo tan vieja?

-No, es que conoci a alguien que se parecía mucho a usted y en estos momentos debe tener 34

-Ha¡ Ya veo Y usted Cuantos años tiene?

-35

-Usted me resulta familiar¡ mmm… usted es Terruce Grandchester?

-SI soy yo

-ohh Admiro su trabajo me gusta mucho el teatro

-Me alegro ¡ Usted vive aquí en New York?

-No, Vivo en chicago

¡Chicago! El se sorprendió

-Y que te trae por aquí?

-De compras cada 2 semanas la Tía abuela me obliga a venir de compras

¡Tía abuela! Todo sonaba a ella

-¿Qué tal si vamos a comprar un helado? Yo invito

-Muchas Gracias Caballero

Los dos se dirigieron a una heladería cercana ella pidió helado de galleta y el de chocolate se sentaron en una mesa

-Y dígame cual es su nombre?

-Rebecca W.G. Andrew

-Eres una Andrew¡

-Si, Los soy usted los conoce?

-Los conocí tengo un amigo muy Querido Albert y a alguien muy especial

Usted habla de mi tío Albert verdad?

-Eso creo

-Sr Grandchester Porque no lo visita?

-Por favor dime Terry

-Muy Bien Terry entonces Dígame Becky

-Muy Bien Becky Imagino que el Tiene mucho Trabajo

-Si pero estoy segura que le gustaría verlo

-Muy Bien Becky Siendo una Andrew Por que tan sola?

-No, Mi dama de compañía se enfermo y no pudo acompañarme asi que el administrador George Hamilton me trajo le pedi caminar un rato sola porque estaba un poco deprimida

-Y porque?

-Por mi Padre

-Le hizo algo Malo?

-No¡ No lo conozco Mi mama no quiere decirme quien es ni tampoco mi tío Albert

-Que crueldad¡ Su madre es mala?

-No para nada¡ es dulce buena gentil Un ser magnifico solo que su pasado la agobia

-Igual que a mi

Becky mira el reloj

-Ya casi me tengo que ir al Hotel

-Nos volveremos a ver?

-Si¡ Los Andrew Vendremos a la clausura de Hamlet en 2 semanas

-Podría tener el Honor de invitarlos a la recepción que Robert Hathaway hará después?

-Ohhh seria maravilloso¡ Yo les comentare

-Muy bien Cuantos vendrán?

-No se investigare Le enviare una carta con los invitados

-Me puedes dar tus datos?

-SI

Becky saco una libreta y un bolígrafo y escribió

-Toma

Terry tomo el papel

-Muy bien ahora te daré los míos

Terry escribió y se lo dio a Becky ella lo guardo en su bolsa aquel papel

-Fue un placer Terry espero verle pronto

-Igual Becky PUEDO ACOMPAÑARTE?

-si Gracias

Becky y Terry salieron y caminaron unas calles hacia el gran hotel Plaza

-Muchas Gracias espero vele pronto

-Gracias a usted Mi lady Fue un gusto

El deposito un delicado beso en su mano lo que provoco un sonrojo

Así se sonrojaba ella¡

Ella entro al hotel

Chicago

-Candice Necesito Hablar contigo

-Dígame que pasa?

-Candice tienes 34 AÑOS y después de Albert serás tu quien te hagas cargo de los Andrew te has convertido en una dama pero hay algo que me preocupa

-Dígame ¿Qué es eso que le preocupa?

-no te has casado

-Pero tía Abuela usted sabe bien la razón

-Candice esto tiene que arreglarse Te arreglare matrimonio con el 2 hijo del duque de GrandChester

-TIA ABUELA¡ estamos en 1941 esos arreglos ya pasaron desde hace tiempo

-Para algunas personas¡ Pero para personas cultas y tradicionales como nosotros no

-Eso es una Tontería¡ Usted sabe mi status

-Candy tu capricho No puede seguir así o te casas con el O te arreglo matrimonio con el hijo del Duque o consigues esa dichosa firma

-Sabe que es mas difícil de lo que aparenta serlo No puedo casarme con el hijo del Duque

-Candice hagamos un trato SI en 4meses no consigues la firma, estar de novia aunque sea con el o con algún hombre de tu elección Te casaras con quien yo te indique son desacuerdos Trato hecho?

-Trato hecho

Candy sale de la Habitación y corre rápido ala suya en cuanto entra estalla en llanto

-Como podre lograrlo?

Tocan su puerta

-Quien es?

-Albert

-Pase

Albert entra

-Candy la tia abuela me conto todo

-Albert te pido que hagas algo tu sabes que esto es tan difícil

-Candy hare lo imposible te ayudare a conseguir esa firma

-Albert Gracias Yo que haría sin ti?

Candy Salto a los brazos de Albert

Fin del Capitulo 1

Espero que les haya gustado No olviden comentar Muchas Gracias por su atención Próximamente el Capitulo 2 Tienen idea de quien será el papa y la mama de Becky?

Uso mucho el Termino Anohito Pero si se descubre no como En Candy Final Story

Hasta la próxima'

-LUNA ANDREW-


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: ENCUENTROS Y MAS ENCUENTROS

New York Casa de Eleanor Baker

-Hijo¡ Que bueno que llegaste

-Hola mama

-Donde estuviste?

-Encontre a una chica y charlamos un Rato

-Terry…

-Tranquila Eleanor Era una chica de 12 años esque chocamos y de ahí inicio la conversación Sabes? Era igualita a Candy Pero a la vez tenia facciones tuyas y mias y de los Grandchester

-Seguro que era verdad?

-Claro mama¡ Espero encontrármela de nuevo y presentársela es buena chica

-Muy Bien vamos a la mesa la comida se nos enfria cuando acabemos vamos a dar un paseo en central park

Flash Back

Hotel plaza N.Y

-Hola¡ Ya llegue

-Srita Andrew la esperaba desde hace 10 minutos

-Lo siento George

-donde estuvo?

-Charlando Con el Actor Terruce Grandchester

-Por Dios¡ No se lo mencione a su madre

-no le dire, cree que podemos arribar el tren esta noche?

-Porque tanta prisa?

-Es que ya quiero irme a Casa extraño a Mama

-Y supongo que también extraña las lecciones de la Tia Elroy No?

-No¡

-Creo que si podríamos arribar tren pero si se apura en sus compras

-Gracias George me voy volveré pronto arregle todo

Becky Salio

En una tienda de Ropa

-Este Vestido es hermoso¡ O y ese sombrero también

-Srita al parecer quiero comprar toda la tienda ¡

Becky se dio la vuelta

-¡Amy!

-¡Becky!

Las 2 se abrazaron

-tanto tiempo porque no estas en el colegio?

-Mi madre me saco ya no están teniendo tantos viajes y con eso de que nos mudaremos a chicago

-Entonces es un hecho tu padre consiguió Trabajo en chicago?

-Asi es

-AA que emoción Y como esta el San pablo?

-Estricto como siempre¡ hay se conocieron mi madre y su 1 er amor Stear Andrew

-Si lo bueno es que tu madre si pudo enfrentar sus demonios Y casarse con un hombre al que ama Tu padre Peter Clark No como la mia

-Vaya¡ Becky no seas tan dura

-Es la verdad¡

-Tu iras al cierre de la temporada de teatro de la compañía Stratford?

-Si toda la familia ira y tu?

-Desde luego¡

-Sera Fantastico si quieres te consiguo invitación para la recepción de Robert Hathaway

- Eso no es necesario Gracias Yo te hiba a decir lo mismo

Robert Es primo de mi Padre

-Ohh Amy es fantástico

Flash Back

N. Y Central Park

-Mama estoy algo nervioso por el cierre de la temporada

-Hijo no tienes por que estarlo eres maravilloso¡

-Es que los Andrew vendrán y Tal vez ella también

-Hijo eso será mejor porque ella es tufuente de inspiración y estando ella ahí de seguro seras mas brillante

-Mama es cierto Gracias

Estaban absortos en su platica que no se dieron cuenta que unas muchachitas venían hacia ellos Chocaron

-Ohh disculpenos

Dijo Eleanor

-No se preocupe fue nuestra culpa por no figarnos

-Becky¡

-Terry

-Mama ella es la chica de quien te hable

-un gusto srita soy Eleanor Baker

-Usted es Eleanor Baker¡ El placer es todo mio

se estrecharon las manos y Eleanor la examino

- Terry es verdad

- -Verdad que si

-Terry eleanor ella es mi amiga Amy Amy ellos son Terry Y eleanor

-Mucho gusto soy Amy Natalie Clark O Bryan

-Oh te pàreces tanto a la chica pequeña y timida

-La pequeña?

-Si pero eres mas abierta que ella

Terry se empezó a carcajear Y amy se ofendio

-Perdome esque ella fue compañera en el san Pablo mandale saludos de parte del Rebelde del Colegio

Sritas Adios nos Vamos al Teatro

Se retiraron

_Flash Back

Becky subio al Tren con George de las 7:30

Fin del Capitulo 2

Perdonen Por hacerlo Cortito no me salio tan bien pero les prometo Que les va a Gustar Gracias Por todo

J

-Luna Andrew


End file.
